flash the fastest avenger: iris west's story
by AntBoy1
Summary: In episode 17 season 4 of flash when iris runs on the water to create a tidal wave to put out the fire she gets sent into another universe. The avengers make her a deal that they will help her go home if she helps them stop Loki. T rated because I do not want get it wrong and get in trouble. Thanks for over 900 views.
1. Chapter 1 avengers (1)

**I don't know where I got this crazy idea but I hope you like it. This is based at the end of flash episode s4e17 and at the start of the avenger movie. If you have any ideas for what I could do, I am open to suggestions. If you hate this at least tell me why you hate it or if you like it tell me what you like and what I can improve on. Also I can't memories the lines in the movie/ TV show but I will do my best. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: gone in a flash

Iris P.O.V

"Barry there is a fire cyclone," I shout through the communication device.

"It is going to hit the apartment buildings, thousand will die," Caitlin says.

"Barry, what do I do," I ask.

"I don't know," Barry says panicking a bit.

"Barry what if I use the intelligence boaster to get an idea," Harry suggests.

"No we haven't even tested it," Cisco shouts.

"Guys what've you want me to do, you need to tell me now," I shout.

"Do it," Barry says to Harry.

Harry puts the intelligence boaster on. "There are over four hundred possible ways and only one will work, for Iris to create a tidal wave," Harry says.

"What I can't do that," I shout.

"Yes you can, you told me that you used to be fearless I know you still are, all you have to do is believe in yourself, now run Iris, run," Barry shouts.

I ran as fast as I could on the water making a tidal wave. Out of nowhere a breach opened in front of me and pulled me off somewhere. When the breach closed I was in a secret facility that was crumbling down. I use my speed to run everyone out of there. Once I did that I was next to ruble and I see a woman. "Who are you and what is going on," I ask the woman.

"I could ask you the same question," the woman fires back.

"Let's make a deal, I tell you who I am, what I can do and how I can do it and you will tell me your name and what is going on," I say.

"Alright, I am Maria hill, Deputy director of S.H.E.I.L.D, you," the woman says.

"Iris West-Allen or the Flash and I think I am on the wrong earth," I reply.

"Alright we will talk more about this to director fury," Maria says.

several hours later, S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier.

"So let me get this straight you are from a parallel universe and you came here by running to fast and it was just a coincident you ended up in S.H.E.I.L.D.'s project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. by accident," Nick fury says.

"Exactly," I say.

Nick just laughs his head off. "You don't believe me," I say.

"You getting to project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. by accident seems a bit fishy," Nick says and my eyes widen as if I had a light bulb above my head.

"What if it wasn't," I say.

"What do you mean by that?" Maria asks.

"Me and the rest of team flash," I say before being interrupted.

"Team flash," Nick laughs.

"Where fighting someone who boast his intelligence maybe and this is just a maybe he used his brain to figure out how to get me here," I say.

"And why would he do that?" Nick asks.

"No clue," I say.

"Well we could use as much help with Loki as we can get," Maria says.

"The Norse god Loki?" I ask.

"Yes," Maria says.

"Like I haven't met enough evil gods," I mutter to myself.

"You faced evil gods before?" Maria asks.

"No it was the flash who stopped Savitar, it is a really long story," I say.

"I thought you told me that you where the flash," Maria interrogates.

"I am now, a meta-human called melting-point transferred flash's powers to me recently," I say.

"Well we could use your help so in or out," Nick says.

"I will help if after we stop Loki you help me go home," I say.

"I thought you could run home," Maria says.

"Like I said I only got these powers recently I don't know how travel universes," I say.

"We have a deal but if you do anything suspicious I will kill you on the spot," Nick says.

"Alright Nick," I say.

"It is Director Fury," He replies before walking out.

"Get Romanoff, after tell her to get Banner and you will go get stark," I hear Fury say to a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent.

"Could I come I don't want to sit here doing nothing for hours, because for speedster's hour's fells like days," I reason.

"Coulson, this is miss West-Allen and she is a speedster superhero from another earth who is going to be helping us stop Loki," Nick says.

"She can come I don't see why not," Coulson says.

"Keep an eye on her," Nick orders.

Hours later Stark tower. I look around the building. "Wow," I say as we start moving through the building heading towards the elevator.

"Ya, stark is rich and well he is stark," Coulson says.

"I can only imagine how much Barry or cisco would like coming here," I say thinking about my friends.

"Are they your friends?" Coulson asks as we get to the elevator.

"Cisco is a friend, Barry is my husband and they are both big nerds," I say as we get in the elevator.

"So why are you here if you had good friends and family?" Coulson asks.

"I accidently came to this universe and I don't know how to get home but Nick promised me if I helped him with Loki he would help me get home," I explain.

"Must suck," Coulson says.

"Ya, first Barry gets trapped in the speed force and I couldn't see him for six months then he gets framed and sent to prison and know I am stuck on an alternate earth," I say.

"Relationship issues," Coulson says.

"Ya," I say.

Coulson gets on something that looks like a phone. "Stark, I need to talk to you," Coulson says.

"You have reached the voice module decoy of Tony Stark please leave a message," Tony says.

"This is urgent," Coulson says.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony says before the elevator door opens and we see stark and Pepper Potts.

Tony had a screen obviously the thing he was using to contact stark. "security breach," Stark yells.

"Is he always this childish," I ask Pepper and Coulson.

"He is usually worse," Coulson says.

"And who are you," Pepper says trying to hold back her laugh but failing.

I notice Stark was staring at me. "I am the Flash and can you get Stark to stop staring at me," I say.

"Tony," Pepper shouts at him.

"What I can't help it," Tony says still looking at me.

"If you don't stop staring at me I will supersonic punch you," I say and Stark looks away.

"Did you say supersonic punch," Pepper asks.

"I have super speed but this isn't about me, Coulson needs to talk to stark and I just tagged along," I say.

"Is this about the avenger initiative, which I know nothing about," Pepper says.

"The avenger's initiative was scrapped, apparently I am self-obsessed," Stark says.

"You could have fooled me," I say sarcastically causing Pepper to laugh.

Stark glares at me. Coulson tries to hand Stark a tablet. "Sorry but I have a drink in my hands," Stark says.

I use my super speed to snatch the drink off of Stark and put the tablet in his hands. "Does anyone want this I can't get drunk," I say and Stark realizes what I did.

I gave the drink to Coulson. "I don't like you anymore," Stark pouts.

"You hurt my feelings," I reply sarcastically.

"Can you to at least try to get along you are going to be working together," Coulson says.

"Fine," me and Stark say in unison.

Stark walks over to the table and puts the tablet on the table. The tablet puts up a hologram showing the avengers minus the flash.

"How come you don't have a profile thingy?" Stark asks.

"Because all Nick knows about me is that I am a girl from an alternate universe that can break the sound barrier," I say.

I watch as Stark's jaw drops. "What an achievement, saying something that surprises Tony," Pepper says to me and we both laugh.

"Why do you girls bully me," Stark says.

"Because it is fun, now we need to go," I say.

Later in a S.H.E.I.L.D. jet.

"So you're Steve Rogers, a super solider from the war who got stuck in ice for almost 70 years and you are Natasha Romanoff one of the world's greatest assassins and you are going to help us take down a god, why am I even questioning this after Grodd," I say.

"And who are you?" Romanoff asks.

"Iris West-Allen or the flash, a superhero from an alternate universe that can break the sound barrier and travel through universe and time," I explain.

"Who's Grodd?" Coulson asks.

"Evil telepathic meta-gorilla who kidnapped my dad," I explain.

"Okay, I did not understand a single word you said past superhero," Steve says.

"Sorry let's talk about something else," I say.

"Who's the green man," Steve says looking at the picture of the hulk.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, he was a scientist who was experimenting on gamma radiation, he thought it was the key to recreating Dr. Erskine super-solider formula," Coulson says.

"Didn't work out, did it," I say.

"No, it didn't, when ever Dr. Banner gets angry he transforms into the hulk as he is called, when he isn't this rage monster he is like a Stephen Hawking," Coulson says.

"Who," both me and Steve say at the same time.

"A really smart guy," Coulson says.

"How have you never heard of Stephen Hawking," Natasha says.

"Well on my earth he might be a plumber or something," I say.

Then the jet landed. When we got out we were on the Helicarrier. "Hey you must be Dr. Banner," I shout at Bruce and he walks over a bit anxious.

"Steve Rogers, Nice to meet you," Bruce says before turning to me, "And who are you."

"Iris West-Allen or the flash, I am for an alternate universe where I am a superhero, oh and my power is super speed," I say.

"The multiverse theory is real, how did you come here," Dr. Banner says astonished.

"I ran so fast I created a breach as cisco calls them, breaches are the only way to go from one earth to another, coming here was an accident or DeVoe did something to get me here," I say.

"DeVoe?" Dr. Banner asks.

"If I told you we would be here all day," I say and Bruce nods understandingly.

"So doc, the word is that you can find the cube," Steve says.

"Is that the only word about me," Bruce says.

"The only word care about," Steve says.

"Everyone get inside the Helicarrier," A voice says over the speakers.

"They want me in a submerged metal container," Bruce says.

"Not exactly," I say and Bruce and Steve's eyes widen as they see the turbines.

"Oh this is much worse," Bruce says.

"Come on let's get inside," I say to the boys.

A couple minutes later inside the Helicarrier.

"So director what is the plan now that you have all of us," I say.

"Well Dr. Banner will hopefully find the cube, while my agents will be viewing every single phone computer or any other device to try and find Loki or the cube," Fury says.

"You said Loki's staff thing whammed a scientist and one of your best agents," I say.

"Yes, Erik Selvig and Clint Barton," Fury says.

"You said that it was like a doorway throughout space, maybe it is like a breach," I say.

"For those us that do not know what a breach is could you explain," Fury says.

"Well Nick, a breach is like a door throughout the multiverse but it needs to be stabilized to go through it without bouncing back maybe the tesseract needs to be stabilized to work," I explain.

"Maybe your knowledge of breaches and stuff might be helpful," Dr. Banner says.

"I am no expert in science but if you think I could help I will give it a go," I say.

"Sir, we picked up a ninety-two percent match in Germany," One of the agent's shout.

"Avengers, stop Loki," Fury says.

"You got it Nick," I say and me, Natasha and Steve start to walk out.

"for the last time it is director Fury," He says and I ignore him.

**Alright that is the end of chapter 1. Review and tell me what I should do for chapter two. Sorry if I didn't get every single line right but I don't have a photographic memory and never will. Tell me what I can improve on. Also let me now if any character seemed to out of character. I wanted this to be different from the other crossovers that were flash in age of Ultron. Please keep an eye out for the next chapter. Ant boy out.**


	2. Chapter 2 avengers (2)

**Disclaimers, I don't own any characters, all I own is the idea, the characters belong to marvel and DC.**

**Please vote on story idea.**

**Arrow and Max-steel,**

**Arrow and ben 10**

**or Arrow and Miles Morales (Spider-man) from into the spider-verse**

**please vote and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2 (FTFAIWS)

Iris P.O.V.

"Kneel," A man with golden helmet, hair as long as cisco and a golden spear with a blue orb inside it.

The people started to run away. The in gold taps his staff on the ground and several versions of him surround the frightened people. "I said kneel," the man in gold shouts and the crowd do as he commands.

"Is this not simpler?" "Is this not your natural state?" "It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation." "The bright lure of joy diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power." "For identity." "You were made to be ruled." "In the end you will always kneel," the man in gold armor ranted.

An old man decides to get up. "I will not kneel to men like you," the old man says.

"There are no men like me," the man in golden armor protests.

"There are always men like you," the old man argues.

"Look to your elder let him be an example," the man in golden armor says as he aims his spear at the old man and it blasts out a laser like thing out.

Steve jumps in front and blocks the laser with his shield. Then I run all the people out of there. "Everyone is far away, cap," I say and cap nods in response.

"Who might you be?" the man in gold armor asks.

"Flash or the woman who is going to kick you're a**," I shout.

"Is that cockiness I hear," the man in gold armor says before shooting a laser out of his spear and I use my super speed to dodge it.

"He's just like Doctor Light, Cap I have a plan just don't attack Loki while I give it a try," I say and Cap nods.

I then create at least 20 speed mirages and each speed mirage slowly walks towards the man in gold armor. He tries to blast me but it doesn't work but on about the tenth attempt to shoot me, he blasts me into a wall. "Good trick mortal but did you truly think you trick the god of mischief," he gloats.

Then a man in red armor flies towards Loki and fires at him knocking him to the ground. "Stark," Cap shouts in surprise.

"Hey Cap," he replies.

"Fury didn't tell me you were coming," Cap says.

"Fury doesn't tell you a lot of things," Stark informs.

The two quickly turn their attention to Loki. "Make a move I dare you," Stark shouts.

The god of mischief's armor disappeared as he slowly put his hands up. "I surrender," He says.

Later on the S.H.E.I.I.L.D. jet.

"Am I the only person who things this is to easy?" Captain America asks.

"No, it was never that easy to take down Reverse-Flash, Zoom or Savitar," I say.

"When this is over you really need to tell us those stories," Tony says.

Then lightning cracked through the air. "Scared of a little lightning," Cap shouts at Loki.

"Well I am not overly fond of what follows," Loki replies.

Before we could ask what he was talking about, something hit the jet. "It's a man," the pilot shouts.

Then a man breaks into the jet. The man has long blonde hair, silver armour and a hammer. The man with a hammer grabs Loki and uses his hammer to fly them both out of there. "Do you think he's friendly?" Cap asks.

"Doesn't matter if he frees Loki or kills him the tesseract is lost forever," Iron man replies as he walks towards the exit.

"We need a plan of attack," Cap shouts.

"I have a plan, attack," Iron-man replies before flying off.

I jump out after him. Once I get closed to the ground I rotate my arms to slow my fall. Once I got to the floor I saw the hammer-man (not a Cisco approved name) fire lightning out of his hammer and blast Iron-man into a wall. The hammer-man turned to face me. I ran around in circles at super-speed which confused Hammer-man. I through a lightning bolt at Hammer-man but missed. I tripped over and fell over and landed on the ground in front of Hammer-man. "Cute, mortal," he says.

I get off the floor and punch Hammer-man in the face. "You have some fight in you," Hammer-man commends as he spins his hammer.

"I like it," Hammer-man shouts as he bashes me with the hammer into a tree that snaps in two upon impact.

I felt tremendous pain from my arm and when I looked at it I realized it was broken. It slowly got up at normal speed. I walk over to fight. "Are we done here," Cap shouts as his shield returns to him.

"Fine I will work with you," Hammer-man says.

"So what is your name?" I ask trying to ignore the pain.

"Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard," Hammer-man greeted.

"The Flash or Iris, hero of Earth-1," I introduce.

"Flash, your arm," Cap shouts in shock.

"Don't worry I have super healing, I'll be good by the time we get to the Helicarrier," I say weakly.

"I am sorry, lady Iris," Thor apologies.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I say weakly.

"Okay, let's get Loki back to the Helicarrier," Tony stats.

Scene change, Helicarrier, a couple hours later.

Tony entered the room and had a conversation with Bruce about science. "So, Iris's theory that the Tesseract needs something to stabilize it is correct," Bruce stats.

"Nice, to meet someone who can finally speak English," Stark complements.

"Is that what it was," Cap says.

"Guys," I say to gain everyone's attention.

"Thor is there anything you can tell us about the tesseract or Loki that could be useful?" I ask.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, they are not of this world or any I know of, he plans to use the tesseract to open a portal to bring his army," Thor explains.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, he's like a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him," Bruce says.

"I would choose your next words wisely, Loki maybe beyond reason but he is of Asgard and my brother," Thor replies angrily.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha argues.

"He's adopted," Thor stats.

"Guys what are we going to be doing about Loki?" I ask and everyone looks at me with a confused look.

"He is in a cell," Stark says.

"Then why does it seem like he is the only one on this aircraft that wants to be here," I ask rhetorically.

"He isn't leading an army for in here," Cap agrees.

"Maybe you could interrogate him, maybe he will slip up on something," I suggest.

"It isn't just power he crazes it is also vengeance, upon me," Thor says.

"Iris what is troubling you and don't lie and say it is Loki, I can tell theirs something on your mind," Bruce bursts in.

"It isn't important," I argue.

"If you go into battle with something on your mid it can get you killed," Cap replies.

"Alright, I have only had my powers for a couple of days, I don't know how to use my abilities, every time I try I mess up," I explain.

"Fitz, Simmons," Fury shouts and two nerdy looking S.H.E.I.L.D. agents walk over.

"What is it, sir?" Simmons asks.

"I would like you help miss west figure out how to use her abilities," Fury says.

"Thank you, Nick," I say causing Fury to roll his eyes.

"It is Fury," He replies but I ignore him as I follow Fitz and Simmons back to their lab.

**Hope you liked chapter and please review if you have ideas for later chapters.**

**Please vote**

**Arrow and Max-steel crossover,**

**Arrow and Ben 10 crossover,**

**Or Arrow and Miles Morales (Spider-man) from into the spider-verse**

**BTW: sorry that I got lines wrong and if Fitz and Simmons seemed OOC, I haven't watched agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. but I didn't want it to be just any random S.H.E.I.L.D. agent.**

**Please review and vote. Ant-Boy out. **


	3. Chapter 3 avengers (3)

**Disclaimers: I do not own any character used in chapter.**

**I did my best for this chapter, please tell me what movies I should put Iris in and how, also I am thinking of doing Thea Queen with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Tell what you think and please enjoy chapter.**

Chapter 3

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports but it is going to take weeks to process," Banner says.

"If we break through their main frame and direct rout it to the homework cloister we can clock this around with six hundred terra blocks," Stark replies.

"Ha, all I packed was a tooth brush," Banner says.

"You know you should come by Stark tower some time, top ten floors are all R&D, you would love it, it's candy ling," Stark says.

"Thanks but last time I was in New York I kind of broke Carlo," Banner replies.

"well I promise a stress free environment, no surprises," Stark says before he zaps banner with a metal machine.

"Hey," Cap and me shout at virtually the same time.

"Nothing," Stark says in surprise as he ignores us.

"Are you nuts," Cap asks.

"No, he is just a rich A**hole who doesn't care for anyone's safety even his own," I say and Cap nods in agreement.

"Jury's out," Stark say to us before turning to Banner, "You really have a lid on it, what is your secret mellow Jax, bongo drums, new year's bugler."

"Is everything a joke to you," Cap shouts.

"Funny thing about that," Stark says before Cap interrupts, "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny."

"No offence," I add.

"Don't worry I wouldn't come aboard If I couldn't handle pointy things," Banner says.

"Your tick toning big man, you need to stroke," Stark says.

"And you need to focus on the problem," I reply.

"You think I am not, why call us in and why now, what isn't he telling us, I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables," Stark says.

"You think Fury's hiding something," Cap asks.

"He's a spy, captain, He's they spy, his secrets have secrets," Stark says.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I think Stark is right, Fury sounds a little too similar to Amanda Waller for comfort," I say.

"Thank you, it is bugging him too," Stark says pointing at Banner.

"I just want to finish my work here," Banner says.

"Doctor," Cap says.

Banner sighs. "A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube," Banner says.

"I heard it," Cap replies.

"I think that was for you," Banner says pointing at Stark, "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower he would of heard it all over the news."  
"The Stark tower that big ugly, building in new York," Cap says and Stark glares at him.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source, it will what run its self for about a year," Banner says.

"It' just a prototype, I am kid of the only name in clean energy right now," Stark says.

"So why wouldn't they bring him in and what are they doing in the energy business in the first place," Banner asks rhetorically.

"He's building weapons, of course he is building weapons, why wouldn't they isn't the only way to get peace to have a giant gun to use against people for government agencies," I say.

"I think she is right," Stark interjects, "Well I will know for sure once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.E.I.L.D.S. secure files."

"Sorry did you say," Cap says before Stark interrupts, "J.A.R.V.I.S. has been ruining it since I rigged the bridge, in a few hours I will know every dirty secret S.H.E.I.L.D. has ever tried to hide, blue berry?"

I snatch several and stuff them down my mouth. Everyone stairs at me. "I have a fast metabolism," I defend.

"I think you are confused about why they didn't want you around," Cap says.

"A intelligence organization that fears intelligence, historically not possible," Stark replies.

"I think Loki is trying to start a war if we don't stay focused he will succeed," Cap says and Banner stares at him but he continues, "We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following orders is just not my style," Stark replies.

"Should we break these to up," I whisper to Banner.

"You're all about style aren't you," Cap growls while Banner shrugs at me.

"Out of all the people in the room who are A) in a spunkily outfit and B) not of use," Stark growls.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you," Banner says.

"Just find the Cube," Cap says before walking off.

"My training break is over but please tell me before you open up the secret files, I would like to see what is going on," I say.

"Of course, Kid," Stark says and I super speed out.

Time skip, unknown amount of time later.

I super speed into the room, to see Banner and Stark. "Romanoff, asked me to come here," I explain.

"What are you doing mister Stark," Fury says as he enters the room.

"I could say the same thing about you, Nick," Stark says which makes me smirk.

"This is supposed to be locating the tesseract," Fury replies.

"We are the models locked and we are searching for the signature now, once we get a signature within half a mile," Banner says.

"And we get the Cube back, no huss, no muss," then something on the screen appeared which said phase two.

"What's phase two, Nick," I ask.

"Phase two is S.H.E.I.L.D. uses it to make weapons, sorry your computer was moving a little slow for me," Cap says as he puts one of the hydra weapons from world war two on the table.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract, this does not mean," Fury began but Stark interrupts him, "I'm sorry Nick what where you lying."

Stark shows him a picture of missiles powered by the tesseract from top secret S.H.E.I.L.D. files. "I was wrong director the world hasn't changed one bit."

Thor and Romanoff entered the room. "Did you know about this," Banner asks Romanoff.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor," Natasha says.

"I was in (I don't know the word Banner says here so skipping it) I was pretty well removed," Banner replies.

"Loki has been manipulating you," Natasha says.

"And you have been doing what exactly," Banner replies.

"You didn't come here because I bent my eyelashes at you," Natasha says.

"I am not leaving because you get a little twitchy, I would like to know why S.H.E.I.L.D. is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," Banner says.

"Because of him," Fury says pointing at Thor.

"Me," Thor says.

"Last year we had a visitor from another world who had a grudge match that leveled a small town, we learn 't not only that we aren't alone but we hopelessly and hilariously out gunned," Fury says.

"My people don't want anything but peace with your people," Thor argues.

"But you're not the only people out there, the world is filling up with people who can't be matched and there is an infinite multiverse with super powered beings we just found out recently, what is next time travel, magic," Fury says.

"Magic and time travel are both real," I shout and everyone looks at me.

"Sorry not helping," I say.

"the world is filling up with people who can't be matched who can't be controlled," Fury says.

"Like you controlled the Cube," Cap says.

"You're work with the tesseract is what drove Loki to it and his allies, it is a single all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor shouts.

"A higher form," Cap asks.

"You forced our hand, we hand to come up with something," Nick says before Stark interrupts, "A nuclear deterrent cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you got your fortune," Fury replies.

"I'm sure if Stark still made weapons he would be neck deep," Cap says.

"Wait, hold on, how come this is now about me," Stark says.

"Isn't everything," Cap says sarcastically.

"Guys, cool it," I say but everyone ignores me.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor stats.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up," Fury argues.

Everyone starts shouting over each other. Even my super speed brain was having trouble keeping up. "Everyone calm down," I shout but they keep ignoring me.

"You speak of control yet you cause chaos," Thor says.

"It's his MO, isn't it, what are we a team? No, no, no, were a chemical mixture that makes chaos, were, were a time bomb," Banner says.

"You need to step away," Fury says.

"Banner, please calm down"" I ask.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asks as he puts his hand on Steve's shoulder and I roll my eyes.

"You know god d*** why, back off," Cap yells.

"I am starting to wonder if you hate me," Stark says.

"yes, big man in a suit of armor, take that and what are you," Cap says as he circles Stark.

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist," Stark says and Natasha shrugs in response.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you and I have seen the footage, the only thing you real fight for is yourself, you're not the guy who would make the sacrifice play, lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl all over you," Cap says.

"I think I would just cut the wire," Stark shouts.

"Always a way out, you now you may not be a threat but stop pretending to be a hero," Cap replies.

"A hero, like you, You're a laboratory experiment, everything special about you came out of a bottle," Stark says.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Cap says.

"You guys are worse than Oliver and Barry, I am done," I shout as I walk out.

"You people are so petty and tiny," I can hear Thor say.

"Yes, this is a team," Banner says.

"Miss Romanoff, can you please escort back his," Fury says before Banner interrupts, "Were you ranted my room."  
I stopped. I can't take this anymore, I think to myself. I start to cry. "The cell was just I case," Fury says but Banner interrupts again, "You needed to kill me but you can't, I know, I tried, I got low and insane so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out, So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk, you want to know my secret agent Romanoff, you want to know how I stay calm," Banner growls.

"Banner, put down the scepter," Cap orders.

I start to here ringing. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all," Banner says.

Then everyone yells at each other. "You're not going alone," Cap shouts at presumably Stark.

"You going to stop me?" Stark asks.

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Cap shouts back.

"I am not shrinking it old man," Stark replies.

"Put on the suit," Cap growls.

"Oh my god," Banner says.

Then an explosion goes off.

**So I am planning on doing three four more chapters for the avenger movie, what movie should I do next, please vote, also, should there be Thea Queen/ Speedy team up with the guardians. Also do you think I should do any pairings that aren't in the actual movie. Tell me what you think and wait for next chapter. Also where should Iris be during the attack on Helicarrier. Ant-Boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 avengers (4)

**Disclaimers: I don't own any Flash or Avenger characters.**

**Please review, follow or make it a favorite.**

Chapter 4

An explosion goes off blasting all of us in different directions. My leg got stuck under some debris. I tried to get it off my foot but couldn't. I heard a loud roar from what I am guessing is the hulk. 'I need to think of a way out of this,' I think to myself.

'Think, Iris, think,' I think to myself.

'I can phase out of here,' I think to myself.

I try to phase but instead bash my head against the floor instead. I think back to something a couple of days ago. In the burning building a piece of debris fell on my leg. "Barry, debris fell on me, I am stuck," I say into the coms.

"You need to phase out of there," Barry replies.

"I can't," I say.

I shake my head to stop myself for thinking about it and focused on my current situation. I steady my breathing. I then try to phase again. I fell the debris off of me and I pull my leg out right away. I look at the debris which shattered. "Looks like I still need more practice," I mutter to myself.

I then hear another roar. 'How can I stop the hulk from hurting anyone,' I think to myself.

'Super-sonic punch,' I think to myself as I get up off the ground.

I run around the Helicarrier building up force. I heard a third roar and run towards it. I see hulk approaching Natasha who looks terrified. 'I didn't know she got scared,' I think to myself while I am charging at the hulk.

I punch hulk in the jaw sending him flying into a wall. He smashes throw the wall and we both fall on the ground in what looked like the aircraft hangar. I couldn't feel my hand as it was completely broken. The hulk was getting up off the ground and he looked even more mad. 'Yikes, I didn't even know that was possible,' I think to myself.

Thor enters the room. Hulk let's out a roar before he attempt to punch Thor. Thor dodges and punches Hulk in the face. Hulk does a spin and swings his arm at Thor. Thor ducks under that. Hulk them tries to crush Thor by slamming his fist at him from above. Thor uses one of his arms to shield himself. Thor's arm was slowly being lowered by Hulk. Thor uses his second hand to hold Hulks in place. "We are not your enemies Banner, try to think," Thor says as he struggles against Hulk.

Thor starts to lift Hulks arm upwards, Hulk didn't like that. Hulk punched Thor into a S.H.E.I.L.D. cargo. I attempt to get off the ground but failed. I look over to watch the battle. Thor whips the blood from his noise. Hulk let out a roar. Thor reaches out his hand holding his hand open. Hulk lets out another roar. Thor's hammer flies back into his hand as Hulk charges at him. Thor spins to face Hulk, while spinning raising his hammer higher. Thor's hammer hits Hulk right in the face, knocking him into a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, putting a Hulk sized dent in it. Hulk gets even more mad. Hulk tears the wing off the S.H.I.E.L.D jet and throws it at Thor who was charging at Hulk. Thor slides on his knees dodging the jet wing. Thor gets up off of his knees and throws his hammer at Hulk. Hulk grabs the hammer and it pulls him off the ground. Hulk falls on the floor with Thor's hammer wedged between his fingers. Hulk tries to get up but Thor's hammer hold the Hulk down. Hulk pulls harder and cracks in the ground form. Thor kicks Hulk in the face and his fingers get loss of the hammer. Thor grabs his hammer off the ground and uses it to put Hulk in a choke lock. Hulk jumps through the roof, taking Thor with him. I try to get up again. This time I succeed. 'what now,' I think to myself.

'I should go, make sure Director Fury doesn't need help,' I think to myself.

I use my super speed to run to the Fury. "Engine one is in shut down," a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent says over the speakers.

"It is Barton, he took out our systems does anyone copy," Fury says.

"Director, were can I help," I ask.

"Go help Stark with the turbine," Fury replies and I super speed off to the turbine.

When I get to the turbine I see a man in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear aiming a gun at Cap who is hanging outside on a metal wire. I knock the guy with the gun out and I pull Cap onto solid ground." Cap, hit the lever," Stark orders through a communication device and Cap does as he is ordered.

Iron-man flies into the room. "Agent Coulson is down," Fury said.

"We will send a medical team to your location," a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent says through the communications device.

"They're here, they called it," Fury says.

**Sorry that it is short but I feel like this is a good place to end this chapter. Please review, follow or make a favorite. I am thinking their might be two or three more chapters for the avenger movie and then I will move on to a different one. Ant-boy out. **


	5. Chapter 5 avengers assamble

**This is the last Avenger 1 chapter. Sorry it took me so long and I feel bad about how I finished it but this story will go on at least. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5

Me, Stark, Cap are sitting in a chair with Fury standing in front of us. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," Fury says and Maria looks up. "Guess he never did get you to sign them," Fury says as he throws the Captain America trading cards with Coulson's blood on it. Furry let out a heavy sigh. Cap grabbed one of the trading cards to take a closer look at it. "We did an (Sorry for lack of subtitles and spelling), our communication, location of the cube, Banner, gone, I got nothing for you, lost my one good eye, maybe I had that coming, yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract, I never put all my chips on the number because I was playing something riskier, there was an idea, Stark knows this, the idea was to bring a group of remarkable people, see if they could work together when we needed them too, fight the battles we never could, Phil Coulson died believing in that idea, in heroes," Fury explains causing Stark to rise up from his chair. Stark walks off uncharacteristically quiet. "Well it is an old fashion notion," Fury says.

Scene change, Hulk cage room.

Me and Steve enter the room. We see Stark staring at the ground. Steve folds his arms together. "Was he married?" Steve asks Stark.

"No, it was a cellist, I think," Stark replies not looking up at us.

"Sorry, he seemed like a good man," Steve apologizes.

"He was an idiot," Stark says as he finally looks at us.

"No, no, he was a good man who sacrificed himself for a case he believed in," I correct.

"He took on Loki alone, how stupid is that, only thing more stupid would be jumping off this aircraft," Stark says as he approaches us.

"He was doing his job," Steve says.

"Ah, he was out of his league, he should have waited, he should have," Stark says and Cap interrupts him by saying, "Somethings there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right, I forgot a form," Stark replies.

"Is this the first time you ever lost a soldier?" Cap asks Tony who is walking past him at the time.

The remark makes Tony turn around with anger and look at Steve. "We are not soldiers," Stark replies. "I am not marching to Fury's fife," Stark says.

"Neither am I, he has the same blood on his hands as Loki does but right now we need to put that behind us and get this done, now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list," Steve says before Stark interrupts him by saying, "It is personal."

"That is the point, that is Loki's point, he can hit us all right where we live, why?" Stark says.

"To tear us apart," Cap answers.

"Yeah, divide conquers, great but he knows he needs to take us down, win right, he wants to be seen doing it, he wants an audience," Stark says.

"So he will probably be somewhere greatly populated, is there any other clues to where he could be to narrow our search down?" I ask.

"Loki he is a full tail deva, he wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a huge monument in the sky with his name classed," Tony stops before he, me and Cap realize something which stops him. "That son of a b****," Stark says.

Scene change, in the quinjet, New York.

I heard the wing of the Quinjet explode. I held on as gravity got a bit weird and then we crashed on the ground. Black Widow and Hawkeye come over from the pilot seats and exit with us out the hanger. We run out and see people running for their lives. "We got to get back up there," Cap says before we turn the corner and we see a giant portal in the sky.

"Surprisingly, I have seen weirder," I remark as the team stare at the portal.

A giant space whale exits the portal and crashes its wings through a statue as it flies through the air. Then these several of alien creature jump out of the space wales side and land on the side of buildings and into them. Some of the same aliens were flying on these small crafts which were no larger than an ordinary sized car. "Stark, are you seeing this?" Cap asks into an earpiece.

"Seeing, still working on believing," Stark replies into an earpiece as we can see him approach the space whale in a new suit. "We're is Banner, has he shown up yet?" Stark asks into the same earpiece as he keep up with the space whale.

"Banner?" Cap asks through the earpiece.

"Just keep me posted," Stark says as he turns his head to face the giant creature. "Jarvis, find me a weak spot," Stark orders his A.I.

"We have got civilians trapped," Hawkeye says before being interrupted by the sound of the small flight crafts.

We see Loki and the aliens on the craft and they start to fire on civilian's bellow. I run in at super speed and get the civilians out of the way of Loki's heavy fire. I run back to the group. "They are fish in a barrel down there," Cap says.

"Do you want me to help with the evacuation," I ask Cap.

"Go," Cap says.

I run off and help civilians get to safety. While doing this I see Thor land and help. I think I got most of them. I run back over to the team. "What is the story upstairs?" Cap asks.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor says.

"Thor is right, we have to deal with these guys," Iron-man says through the earpiece.

"I got most of the civilians to safety, the police should be able to handle doing the rest," I say.

"How do we do this?" Black Widow asks.

"As a team," Captain America replies.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor says.

"Yeah well, get in line," Hawkeye argues as he checks his arrows.

"Save it, Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us and that is what we need, without him these things could run wild, we got Stark up top, he is going to," Captain America says before he is interrupted by the sounds of a motorbike.

We look to see were the noise came for and we see Banner on a motorcycle. Everyone moves to Banner. "So, this all seems horrible," Banner says.

"I've seen worse," Black Widow says.

"Sorry," Banner apologies.

"No, we could use a little worse," Black Widow replies.

"Stark, we got him, just like you said," Captain says into his earpiece.

"Then tell him to suit up, I am bringing the party to you," Stark says into the earpiece before he flies into our view with one of the space whales behind him.

"I, I don't see how that is a party," Black Widow says.

"I think Stark needs to read a dictionary," I say jokingly but in agreement.

Iron-man changes from flying to hovering over the street and the space whale does the same making it bash into hundreds of empty cars. "Doctor Banner," Cap says gaining Banners attention as he walks forward a small bit. "Now might be a good time to get angry," Cap advises.

Banner walks towards the space whale which was closing in on him. Banner turns his head to look at Captain America. "That is my secret Cap," Banner says before turning his head back to the space whale. "I am always angry," Banner says before he starts to transform.

Banner grows in size causing his shirt to rip and his skip start to change its color and look green. When Banner stopped Transforming all he had left on was his pants and hopefully his underwear. The space whale is in front of Hulk and he stops it flying by smashing it with his fist. The force pushes Hulk back a small amount and the space whale's tail is pushed upwards and part of its armor broke off because of it. "Hang on," Iron-man says as he stops moving forward and aims the rocket launcher on his arm at the space whale.

He fires a missile which hit the creatures skin which used to be covered. Me, Cap, Hawkeye, Thor and Black Widow all get under something. The missile explodes destroying most of the creature and the head of the space whale falls on a taxi. The aliens watch this from a wall. One of the aliens even let out a roar. Me and the rest of the Avengers move into a circle covering each other. Hulk lets out a roar. Hawkeye grabs out an arrow readying himself for his next opponent. Thor keeps his Hammer straight while Black Widow rearms her gun. My eyes sparkle with speed force energy. Cap and Iron-man stand tall waiting. Then several more Space whales and flight crafts come out of the portal. "Great," I groan my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Call it Cap," Iron-man says.

Cap steps forward a few times. "Alright listen up, until we can close that portal our priority is containment, Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays, Stark, you have got the perimeter, if anything gets past more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash," Cap orders whilst doing signals with his hands.

"Want to give me a lift?" Barton asks Stark.

"Right, better clench up like a lass," Iron-man says.

"Thor, you got to try and bottom line that portal, you got the lightning, light the b******s up," Cap says and Thor swings his hammer before lifting off and flying somewhere where he can do what Cap asked. "Us three, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here," Cap says looking at me and Black Widow. "And Hulk," Cap says and the Hulk turns while grunting. Cap points up before saying, "Smash."

Hulk jumps up and smashes as many of the aliens as he can. "Avengers Assemble," I say jokingly with a shrug.

Time skip.

"None of this will mean a damn thing if we do not close this portal," Black Widow says.

"I think I just got an idea on how we might do that," I say.

"What do you need," Cap asks.

"I need to make sure that the aliens are away from Stark tower, it might not work but it might be the best shot we have," I say and Cap nods.

"Go, do whatever you can to shut down this portal, we can hold these aliens off," Cap replies.

I run towards Stark tower.

Time skip.

I look to see that Dr. Selvig on the ground and he was getting up. "Doctor," I say and I look to see that his eyes weren't blue which meant he wasn't under Loki's control.

He sees me moving my arm toward the force field. "What are you doing," Dr. Selvig asks curiously.

"Shutting this portal down," I say before I start making my hand phase and I put it into the force field. I scream in pain. I start to slow down my breaths. "Breath, Iris, breath," I mutter to myself before completely calming down. "I can close it, can anybody copy, I can shut the portal down," I say into the earpiece.

"Do it," Cap replies into the earpiece.

"Wait," Stark order into his earpiece.

"Stark, these things are still coming," Cap reminds into his earpiece.

"I got a nuke coming in and it is going to blow in less than a minute, and I know just were to put it," Stark says into his earpiece.

"Hurry Stark, I don't know how long I can keep my hand in here," I reply into my earpiece.

"Stark, you know that is a one-way trip," Cap says into his earpiece.

"Save the rest of the turn, J," Stark says.

"Sir, shall I try miss Potts?" Jarvis asks.

"Might as well," Stark replies.

"Stark, come on, get your arrogant a** out of there," I whisper to myself.

"Close it," Cap says with sadness as clear as crystal in his voice.

I extend my arm and hit the Tesseract causing the portal to start to close. Just before it closed I saw Iron-man's unconscious body drop out of the portal.

End chapter

**Okay, I didn't want to do the end scenes, sorry. Also, would you like to see Iris in a relationship at some point in the future chapters, if you do, tell me. Please review and follow. Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Thea and William

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**This is a very short chapter sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Earth-1, Arrow lair.

* * *

"What is the weird light show, Hoss?" Rene asks Oliver.

"Barry called, says that a man who boasted his intelligence, the 'Thinker', plans to steal the intelligence of everyone on the planet with these satellites admitting dark matter all over the planet to whip away the intelligence from everyone else," Oliver explains.

"Is that even possible?" Curtis asks.

"Certainly possible, Caitlin and Cisco think it is and they are some of the smartest people on the planet," Oliver says.

"So, Hoss, what are we going to do?" Rene asks.

"Thea, William, forgive me," Oliver pleads.

"For wh?" Thea asks but was interrupted by her brother firing a sleeping dart into her and Williams necks.

They both fall to the ground. "Oliver, what the hell is going on with you?" Felicity asks.

"Barry gave me this breach opener but it can only take two at a time and takes twenty-four hours to recharge which we don't have, I am going to send them to another earth far out of the thinkers hands and we are going to take them down but this is a safety percussion," Oliver says.

"Don't you think you should let them decide?" Rene asks to which Oliver shakes his head.

"No, they wouldn't go without me," Oliver says with a tear running down his check.

Oliver places a loving kiss on both of their foreheads. He puts Thea in her suit which he kept down here in case she changed her mind. He then opened the breach and put their unconscious bodies through it. "Let's stop the Thinker," Oliver says.

* * *

To be continued in an Speedy the galactic guardian, a arrow and Guardians of the Galaxy crossover.

* * *

**Like it said above, this will be continued in a different story. The story will be about Thea and William in the guardians of the Galaxy. I will put a post to tell you what the title will be once I have decided. If there are things in this chapter that don't make sense because of what happens in season six, I am sorry but I haven't finished watching it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on several stories including a spinoff of this, 'Speedy the Galactic Guardian'.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Iris P.O.V.

"Hey, Streak, you better get over here," Tony shouts at me. I get up off of the chair

"Now I know why Barry hated that name," I mutter. I walk over to Tony. "What is it?" I ask.

Tony spins his chair around to look at me. "I found a way to get you home," Tony says.

I bounce up and down like a four year old. "Really?" I ask.

Tony cracks a smile. I stop jumping and look down in embarrassment. "It'll take some time to engineer and I'll have to make sure it's safe with a couple of test runs but….," Tony says.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shout.

"I'm glad that your happy kid," Tony says.

"Can you call the Avengers and tell them I would like to see them soon, I think I should give them a proper goodbye," I explain.

"I'll tell them that you want to talk," Tony says.

"Thank you, again," I say.

"Kid, can you stop saying thank you, it's actually starting to get annoying," Tony says.

"And calling me Kid isn't?" I ask. Tony laughs.

"I better get to calling the avengers so I make it on time for pepper, don't want to miss date night, again," Tony says.

"Good luck," I say. I walk out. "Oh, and thank you," I say. Tony groans.

"Whatever kid," Tony replies. I roll my eyes before walking out of the room.

* * *

Time skip.

Cap walks into the room. Cap walks next to Tony, Nat, Bruce and Clint. They all except Tony look at me. "You're probably wondered why I called you," I say.

"Thanks, Sherlock," Clint says. I roll my eyes.

"As I was saying, Tony has found a way to send me back to Earth-1," I say.

"That's great," Nat says.

"I'd like to spend my last days on this earth with my friends," I say. Cap put his hand on my shoulder.

"What did you have in mind?" Cap asks.

Time skip, a few days later.

I am standing next to a machine and the avengers are on the other side of a glass window. "Iris, good luck, I hope you find what you're looking for," Cap says into his earpiece.

"Thanks, Captain," I reply. Stark presses a button and the machine forms a breach. "I'll miss you," I say before I run into the breach.

* * *

Time skip, one hour later.

A breach opens shocking the avengers. I run out of carrying two other people. One of them was a male man in a green hood who was holding a bow in his hand and had arrows on his back. The other was a female with white hair, in a blue costume, pale face, blue eyes and blue lipstick. I start to break into tears and the green hood guy and the woman with white hair comfit me. "Iris, are you alright?" Bruce asks.

"And who's the second rate archer and white haired chick?" Clint adds.

The man in the green hood turns to the avengers. "I'm Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow."

"Lame," Clint says.

"I was the defender of Star city, most skilled archer of Earth-1, never missed a shot," Oliver adds.

"And I'm Killer Frost, ex-villainess and I worked with the original Flash, Barry Allen," Killer Frost says.

"So, what happened?" Cap asks.

"Alright, Barry and team Flash were fighting a villain who enhanced his intelligence and would be thirty times smarter than Stark or Banner at least," I say. Cap, Clint, Nat and Banner looked at me in shock and Stark looked at me offended. "He tricked us into creating a bus load of meta-humans, we found out that he planned to take control of all twelve bus metas by psychically implanting himself in their minds taking over their bodies, using them like hosts and keeping their powers, controlling technology, giving himself good luck, bringing statues alive as his servants and more," I explain. The avengers look uncomfortable at the idea of him being so powerful. "Team Flash tried to find and protect the bus metas, when we were trying to save a bus meta, Mathew Kim, he mistook our actions and attacked me so, Barry, the Flash, came to rescue me," I explain. "When the Flash touched Mathew in an attempt to free me he accidentally activated Mathews powers, transferring Barry's speed to me, that's how I got my powers, later on that day, a meta human with fire powers created a cyclone made of flames and was going to use it to destroy a building unless the police gave him money," I explain. "To stop him I ran on the ocean in a tight zig zag formation to create a tidal wave to put out the cyclone but, I ran so fast that I accidentally opened a breach and got trapped on this earth," I explain.

"Me and the rest of team Flash tried to stop the Thinker but we couldn't without the Flash, he was able to complete his master plan," Killer Frost explains.

"Which is?" Cap asks.

"To use satellites to irradiate dark matter across the globe to whip away everyone but the Thinkers intelligence," Oliver says.

"Why weren't you two effected?" Stark asks.

"Caitlin and Cisco made these headbands," Oliver says holding a metallic headband with lots of tech.

"It shielded us from the dark matter," Killer Frost explains.

"Now everyone on Earth-1 is a mindless servant of the Thinker," Oliver explains.

* * *

**How was that? I won't be updating for a while since I will be working on spinoffs of this. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	8. not a chapter, notification

**Notification, not a chapter**

**A new story, spinoff, Arrow and the SHIELD is released. Oliver is joining the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. for the first season on wards. Please read. Also, I will not be continuing this story but instead will do spinoffs and sequels. please continue reading and enjoy. Until next time, Ant-boy out**


	9. notification

**Notification, not a chapter**

**New spinoff story is out. 'Killer Frost and Deathstroke Winter soldier'. Killer Frost and Deathstroke are both joining Captain America for an action packed adventure. It will be in Flash and Captain America crossovers. Please read. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
